tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Tarna
Tarna is the sister of Distreyd Thanadar XIII. The two share a close bond although they are not related by blood, and Tarna is the only person Distreyd XIII respects. She acts as her brother's conscience and is currently travelling with him in the ranks of the Northern Horde. Biography Early Years It's unknown whether the boy who became Distreyd Thanadar XIII and Tarna are blood siblings or just adopted into the same family. Whatever the origins, the two certainly act like blood relatives and care for each other. Their family died during the Great War, and Tarna's brother became the next Distreyd Thanadar. She followed her brother's faith and became a devoted follower of Mardük despite the god's death because she believed in the idea that all races should see the truth behind Mardük's wisdom. Tarna did her best to study magic to protect Yamatians in the demon attacks that took place immediately after the Cataclysm. She, her brother, some chaos dwarves and a few survivors holed themselves up in a castle but would've certainly perished if an archdemon named Malphas d'Xuvadon hadn't been impressed by their powers and the fact that Distreyd was the high cleric of the now deceased Mardük and offered them a chance to join his Northern Horde. Malphas made the intelligent Distreyd his aide but forced him to live in humiliation and pain through the following years. However, Distreyd did his best to endure his hardships and would slowly strengthen the crumbling clergy while serving the Northern Horde loyally. Tarna helped her brother during these years, also learning of the demons in the following years. Although she wasn't fond of the way many demons treated other races as slaves, she was pleasantly surprised by the Northern Horde which seemed more welcoming to using Yamatians as warriors rather than as mere slaves. Tarna promised to make demons and other races see each other as worthy allies instead of bitter rivals; she believed that a common cause would be enough to unite them and help spread Mardük's faith around the world. To this end she studied diligently in order to learn all about magic and obediently followed her brother wherever he went. Godslayer Era The Point of No Return Tarna followed the Northern Horde to Vanna and witnessed the grand battle which ended in the Northern Horde's victory and subsequent takeover of the Sarquil capital. It didn't take her long to accept Ronove Thanadar as the new Dreadlord of the horde and she quickly came to like him because in her view he possessed qualities which would've pleased Mardük. By the time Malphas entered Vanna and officially turned it into his horde's newest stronghold and base of operations for the Libaterran campaign, Tarna tried to befriend Refan d'Zarnagon, the half-demon whom Ronove had brought with him to the horde, but with little success. Her sisterly attitude angered the half-demon, especially when she emptied his bottle of rum. However, Ronove gave a selected group of people, Tarna included, a mission. The group, led by the higher demon Vassago, would act as a scouting party and infiltrate Alent and gather intel in order to pave way for the eventual arrival of the rest of the Northern Horde. Fool's Errand During their journey north, the group entered the ruins of Steelfall. While there, Refan had a heated argument with many of his horde comrades and doubted himself for a moment when he realized they had entered the once prosperous merchant city which had been one of the bases of the Union Workers. Tarna tried to comfort Refan and explained why Ronove's actions would eventually ensure Libaterra's prosperity and end the suffering of the lesser races. Refan didn't like her explanations and shrugged her off. She also witnessed Vassago forcing Refan to kill a surviving Union thief whom Vassago had found from the ruins. She didn't like the execution, particularly after she realized how much it affected Refan, but she understood there was no point in arguing with the group leader Vassago about the matter for the time being at least. Defiler's Touch A Cry in the Dark Aliases and Nicknames ; Brat : What Refan calls her. ; Sis : What Distreyd XIII calls her. Appearance She's a rather pretty girl who wears a modified outfit of the Clergy of Mardük. She has tied up her brown hair and has brown, intelligent eyes. Her lips are often curled up into a mysterious and friendly smile. Personality and Traits She's quite cheerful and also wise for her age. She doesn't mind whether she's with humans, elves, dwarves or demons, and she believes in spreading the faith of Mardük which in her view promotes freedom to all races who have been living under the oppression of Cardia for far too long. Despite her beliefs she isn't quite as fanatic as her brother but she's nevertheless supportive of him and the horde's agenda. She has often acted as her brother's conscience. Powers and Abilities Tarna is a skilled user of black magic and quite agile, but she isn't strong. Relationships Distreyd Thanadar XIII Distreyd XIII is almost fanatic about protecting his sister Tarna. He is willing to slaughter hundreds or even thousands just to keep her safe. Tarna herself is somewhat worried about her brother's fanaticism, but she still loves him, and the two are also the best of friends. Tarna is probably the last thing on earth that keeps Distreyd not falling into a suicidal rage, and she often acts as his conscience, a matter which Distreyd readily accepts. Refan d'Zarnagon Tarna found out about the new ally Refan and tried to befriend him, but it was no easy task to talk to the brooding half-demon. However, he reminded her of her brother and she really wanted him to feel at home in the horde. Although reclusive at first, Refan seems to finally start accepting his new place and might be more receptive to Tarna's offer of friendship in the future. See also *Distreyd Thanadar XIII *Northern Horde *Refan d'Zarnagon Category:Characters Category:Clergy of Mardük Category:Humans Category:Northern Horde Category:Third Age Category:Yamato